homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyarla Aesona
Your name is NYARLA AESONA and you are EVERYONE'S BEST FRIEND. You like to think it's because keep friends close and enemies closer, though YOU DON'T MAKE ENEMIES ON PURPOSE. Your lusus is a QUEEN HORNET who taught you all about paying respects to royalty and people above you. Thanks to her, you are STEEPED IN SOCIAL GRACE and primed to MANIPULATE EVERYONE, that is, if you actually did any manipulating. You're a pretty friendly troll who tries to do more helping than hurting. Your blood is just high enough to get in good with the highbloods and low enough to not scare lowbloods too much. This means EVERYONE IS OPEN TO YOUR MANIPULATION(FRIENDSHIP). When not playing not mind games, you have a LOT OF OTHER INTERESTS to keep you occupied. You enjoy the HIGHLY DANGEROUS activity of FLARPING with your friends as well as the COSTUME DESIGN that comes before hand, but you don't often admit the last part. Secretly you LOVE FASHION and always DRESS TO IMPRESS. You DEFINITELY don't tell people that or they wouldn't be as impressed. You're also a bit of a businesstroll. Thanks to your AMAZING NETWORKING SKILLS and flarping, you come across a lot of interesting items and can often find others who think they're pretty interesting and will buy or trade for them. You're more of a PAWN SHOP than a standard retail store. Being a successful flarper, you have plenty of loot so your preferred currency is actually UNNAMED FAVORS. You don't really care to fight, but you keep a pair of BRASS KNUCKLES tucked away in your specibus for whenever you need to PUNCH SOMETHING, which is more often than you like. They're mostly for self defense and partly because they LOOK COOL. You're PRETTY HANDY with them and get a lot of practice thanks to skirmishes with with the neighboring megafauna, BEES(and occasionally some RUDE CUSTOMERS). Being raised by a GIANT HORNET has the added effect of the GIANT BEES not liking you. Luckily, as you have said and actually done before: "YOU'LL PUNCH A BEE, YOU DON'T GIVE A FUCK." Your trolltag is cascadingCourtier and you'd normally bee abuzz with puns til it bugs someone. aproposProphetiae and you're not exactly in the mood for silly quirks. Maybe later on. Character Sheet Alchemizations Life before SGrub/SBurb Nyarla was raised by, of course, his Giant Hornet Lusus. The first thing she taught him after learning to feed himself was to understand the hemospectrum and how to properly address higher castes, though normally the proper way is not at all. He quickly learned how to get on the good side of higher bloods than himself, even squeezing favors out of seadweller once. So he's pretty confident in his ability to get what he wants from people even though he doesn't actually want anything. He's more likely to not ask anything of them ever. He claims to save the favors for when he really needs it, and when he really needs it, he saves them for when he really really needs it. He occasionally flarps, but that's mostly because he enjoys the costumes and figures he might as well wear them for a reason. He doesn't really care for the combat portion like most of his teammates seem too, especially the other highbloods. He figures he can let them duke it out amongst themselves and whoever is left will be too tired to take him on. It doesn't always work, but he's not exactly defenseless, he just doesn't like to fight. Even though he doesn't like it, he does get into a lot of fights with the neighboring giant bees. His lusus being a hornet, of course, has an appetite for bee honey and the occasional actual bee and now that's he's older and she's a queen, it's up to him to procure those things. So he'd basically been fighting swarms of bees more than twice his size since back when they were more than 3 times his size. Aside from all that, he doesn't really get out much. He loves a good adventure, but doesn't really get the chance. Leaving his mansion of a hive usually leads to more bees, they've got a pretty good perimeter around his home and it's a bit of a chore to pass through. Save for special occasions, flarping, and actively looking for the bees, he tends to stay home. Looking for prime subjects he can "manipulate" by getting close to and being really friendly with. Entry Troll sex robots, swarms of bees, and the refusal to ever let Libby fly the ship again. All with Heliux laughing in the background. Land of Hatred and Hematite You are deafened by the TICKING SOUND. Great heavy TOCK TOCK TOCK constantly repeating, over and over. Through the windows, you can see great gold and black gears spinning quickly, often being ripped from their moorings and flung out into the far reaches, only to be replaced again. orig06.deviantart.net/e9b1/f/2014/141/6/3/clockwork_gears_by_thoughtweaver-d7j85iv.png https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEwdUGXWgh4 Relationships! PLAYERS Nyarla Aesona: You're a troll with a great many flaws, a great many mistakes, and a great many enemies. You're goddamned tired of it. You've given your best and it's occasionally gone awry. Seriously doesn't help that nearly everyone is intent on holding you back. Treating you like shit and like you'll never be shit. They won't stop you though. There are at least a couple people left who show you at least some measure of support and that goes an incredibly long way. The haters need to stop riding your bulge and go choke on someone else's. You've got nothing to prove to them if they're only going to look for the worst in you. They'll reap what they sow and you'll carry on and leave them in the background. Come hell or high water, Nyarla Aesona will fight to the end. And It will end in victory. Lorrea Fenrix: A nice troll, you like her. She's pleasant enough to talk to, even though half of what she says is probably a lie, at least the parts about being some kind of brave hero. You mean, you're not gonna call her out on it, but deception is kinda your thing, so you'd at least pick up on it. You wouldn't say all the adventures she claims to go on are false, you've had some wild times of your own. Besides, they're pretty interesting to listen to so she'd at least make a good story teller. You usually play along and add a few stories of your own exploits with some minor embellishments thrown in. If anything it's kinda like a game to see who can tell the taller tale, though it's safe to say she wins every time. You really enjoy your friendship with her, bullshitting and boardskirmish and all. Since the world ending shenanigans began, you two kind of fell into a rather spontaneous moiraillegiance. The whole saga of your moiraillegiance is just a series of regrets. Fuck her, plain and simple. Thief of Life. Serios Calier: Not as nice of a troll, a real stick bug in the mud. That doesn't bug you really, you kind of expect that out of castes that much higher than you. It also raises the stakes when it comes to making deals, which is fun, if dangerous. At least it comes with bigger rewards. Serios is way too serious for you to deal with regularly, also too dangerous, mostly the latter. At least he takes things at face value, it's like he doesn't even believe lies exist. All the better for you though, else he just might cull you. He's not too bad though, you respect how straightforward he is. And he's one of the few sea dwellers who'd talk to you before culling you, even though you're sure he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you. He normally contacts you when there's something you can do to benefit him and you can't really say no to him. It's all you can do to get your own compensation from it, but what's small to him could be a huge boon to you, so you'll take it. He can be really stern, you feel like you ought to try to bring him to more casual territory. A sense of duty is synonymous with a sense of loyalty. He spent a small bit of time being mind controlled by Scarlet, luckily he was able to free himself with his powers. You don't know how to feel about him currently. You've been really back and forth lately with being close and at odds. You're "two sides of the same coin," supposedly. Prince of Rage Heliux Stirst: Your "Punch Buddy". You'd first met when you'd come to really appreciate your specibus and heard a rumor about an ancient and powerful gauntlet. You'd figured it was worth looking into, it'd be cool to have on hand or maybe worth something to Serios or some other rich history buff, so you went after it. When you finally got there, it turned out there was no ancient gauntlet, you did meet Heliux there who was looking for it too along with Carayx and decided to keep in contact. That turned out to be a great decision, the two of you formed a beneficial business relationship and maybe a friendship too, a slim maybe. He, being a nomad, was ideal as a courier for when you had move things place to place and make long distance deliveries as part of your deals. And his sticky fingers also netted you a fair bit of merchandise to sell off make you both some money. The influence you can muster up also helps to keep the heat off of him so you both can keep this up. Only downside is that he can be way too antsy for your tastes at times, but you know he's loyal. Heir of Space Carayx Suproc: The second of your "Punch Buddies". You met her the same time as Heliux and for the same reason. You've contacted her more than the other though not for much more than shooting the breeze. You prefer her to Heliux since she bugs you a lot less and you respect that she has to battle needle shooting cacti the same way you're made to fight the bees. She's a nice troll, probably the nicest you know, also perhaps your favorite after your moirail. Sure there's a bit of teasing between you both, but they're your punchbro "from the cave to the grave" as she would say. Due to Libby and Aaisha and stress over the upcoming game. You ended up arguing and it turned into quite the edgy episode that broke yours and Lorrea's moiraillegiance and left Carayx hating you. You've at least tried to make some kind of amends, but it was pretty much pointless at first. After giving her some space though, you've at least been able to make conversation with her, though she keeps teasing you about the edgy thing. They've been annoying you lately. Jack has her. You've declared her dead, if only so you don't have to think of how much worse off she could be. Maid of Light Ramira Deloom: Scares the hell out of you if you're being honest. You're not sure why the hell you tried to gain her favor, but you think you did. She'd favor you mounted above the fireplace. You two certainly don't see eye to eye, but you'd thought maybe you could use her intimidation factor to your benefit. Obviously, that's not at all how things went. Instead, she turned the intimidation factor on you. Now you're stuck as her "lackey" until she gets bored of you and rebelling is just gonna make that happen sooner. Like you'd said "Starting wasp already a death sentence. At least I can prolong the execution" You've dealt with condescending purple and violetbloods just fine, you thought you could handle a violent troll only a step above you on the spectrum. You're not sure you've ever been more wrong. She's supposed to join you all for this game, and maybe be particularly important and you don't know how to feel about it. She claims that she'll both be leader and kill you all. Seeing as the world is ending and you're about to face off against an alien species(even if they don't even look intimidating), you feel you can wave off her threats, they're not even personally against you. They are pretty personal towards your moirail though, which definitely ain't good. You don't know how to feel about her after you latest conversation. You're not sure what to say of or to her about her other side or whatever glimpse of her you got. You might feel bad? About all that? You're gonna try to talk to her again, like a person. And maybe find a nice wriggling day gift for her. She's taken full control as leader of the trolls. You don't know how to feel, but it doesn't bother you. You're just gonna keep on buzzing til you all win the game. She fucked up and attacked Jack and got fucked up for it, now she's missing somewhere on her planet. Dead. Knight of Mind. Aaisha Irquen:The heiress. You met her on accident and was off to a rocky start with her not liking you very much. The second conversation went even worse. The Oracle gave you a task that's supposed to repair the relationship between you(the oracle actually ships the both of you, which neither of you are a fan of). Since agreeing to it, the heiress has at least tolerated you a bit more, though her warning you to not harm Carayx kinda pissed you off in turn. Since then though, after speaking a bit more casually, you think you actually may be able to call her a friend. She even ferreted out your secret love of fashion and it kinda makes you really happy to have someone to talk to about it. After a few more conversations, it surprised you how much you really enjoyed their company. After Libby brought the quadrant to your attention, you really thought hard about who you could be flushed for, if anyone. Turns out you were and that it was for her. You love her and you're so so sorry for the trouble you've caused her. Thanks to your impulsiveness she was made a toy to the horror terrors for her dedication to you. She had the strength to withstand where your own mild punishment to reuniting with her dreamself broke you. After she tried to summon you to LoAaA, it left you in a bit of a spot with some horror terrors. Then she made a deal with Ariadne to "save" you. It got you out a situation that actually wasn't so bad. Despite being unable to supercede her deal, you may have made it redundant, you need more info before you can be sure. You've been questioning her lately. She's far too wound up in Scarlet and Ari and even Lorrea. She broke up with you and it turned into a fight. You wish it hadn't have ended like that. But there were so many things that needed to be said. So many repressed emotions on both sides. You still love her, of course. A Sylph of Doom. Antera Atheni: This may be one of the nicer trolls you've met. They looked past initial awkward introduction and have been rather amicable towards you since, even offering to look into your ancestor should they actually exist. They're a pretty open and fun troll that you wouldn't mind striking up some kind of relationship with. They hadn't hesitated to tell you about some strange happening regarding the end of the world, a game, and a dream of a golden moon. They also started the chain that led the Oracle to you. You've been meaning to get in contact with this troll again about maybe getting in on that business deal they have with Liskar, you really like her clothing designs. MIA Working for Libby. Eribus Moirai: Another possibly stupidly brave troll. But hey, they can look out for their own safety. They're pretty agreeable it seems and their love of bones won you a new contact who may some interesting services to provide. Though, that's only if they survive meeting Ramira. That's why you'd said they were stupidly brave, meeting her is a stupid decision. Unless Eribus is more interested in his own bones than his own bones than his own life. A pretty nice and straightforward troll, you wouldn't mind dealing with them in the future should you acquire more bones and artifacts. You're actually rather interested in what those supposed tapestries may hold, damn this ancestor nonsense that's been going around. One of the more trustworthy trolls, you're rather fond of them and are glad to have them with you. They put too much stock in what others say about you, but at least they don't shut you out totally. He recently advised that you get pale with his matesprit where you were vascillating between that and black, and you took his advice. Definitely too infatuated with Lorrea. Page of Blood. Liskar Keckar: A respectable businesstroll you'd partnered up with, the closest one to you in fact. A kind seeming troll who's helped you build a much more profitable business than either of you could have had alone, so you'd judge them as pretty trustworthy. Since embarking to obtain the discs you've left them in charge of your business and they'd even agreed to help you out of that situation with Serios by helping to write that letter to the Oracle in your stead. You're really damn glad they're a player in this game. Sadly, they've also gone MIA. Rogue of Heart. Kyle Carter: Why? You don't know why they're so obsessed with "technetium" or even what that is. You guess though you understand the disbelief of you being a troll seeing as they haven't been told anything about the game. Holy shit though, it's one thing to be skeptical, but this human needs some serious schoolfeeding. Not from you though, you give up. You don't know what this kid was on about, what an aunt is, why he thinks you're one, but you have had it. They refused to listen to a thing you said and you refuse let them steal away your brain cells any longer. Poor kid really took it hard when he entered the medium, but you think he'll pull through. You like Kyle now, the only player aside from you who's reasonably cautious. A Prince of Light. Mike Simons: Another human who's pretty clueless about what the game entails, though a lot more relaxed than Kyle. They seem pretty chill, if a bit underwhelming, but it's not their fault they don't know what's going on. You both talked a small bit about your respective cultures and you certainly don't have a bad opinion of them. And after a recent conversation, you kind of wanna take back saying magic was fake. you can see yourself being good friends with this human, though them nearly falling to Jack's machinations gave you quite a scare. They've been a tad annoying lately. Milo Howser: Kind of reminds you of yourself a small bit. Eager for info and eager to take on the game and win. You think you both may have had a moment while being overly dramatic. They're your teammate for the game and a bit of a pain, but you can deal. They're not all bad. You're learning to interact with him, slowly but surely. His enthusiasm gets on your nerves really quickly though. Page of Space. Lucy Felling: A pretty decent human. You're not sure what you make of them, but you think you'll get along well with them, even if they seem to frown upon a few aspects of troll culture, so do you. You haven't interacted much, but they're probably one of the top humans, they seem competent. Maid of Void. Lila Cenero: The human time player. An interesting human with psionics of a sort. You're rather fond of them. They seemed to be taking this game stuff well enough. And the precognition on top of Seer of Time powers is sure to be a huge help. You'll need to talk with her more, you have high hopes when it comes to you partnering together, the Mage is companion to the Seer, after all. She's your current favorite human, definitely of the most competent seeming. You wish she was more informed before she went to make "friends" with a Horror Terror. Your team's representative and unofficial team leader in your eyes. She's sought after by Jack for a partner and he may have her now. She nearly died and the attempt to save her life blended her mind with that of a consort. An apparently arrogant consort that Jack's bestowed gifts and brainwashing upon. Seer of Time Varani Mander: The last troll on the list that you've finally met with. Not a bad troll, you think you did more harm than good in trying to reassure them about the whole end of the world thing, but it's not like you could tell them that the only difference between being in and outside the game is that meteors are just a faster death. Arty Batson: A peculiar human, but one that you actually like. He seems a bit naive, but he has good intentions. He seems to be a bit of a coward, but also a bit of a genius. Maybe humans just have a thorough schoolfeeding system, though none of the others seem any smarter than you from what you've seen. You have a good rapport with them through Mage Solidarity and pushy teammates. Mage of Hope Arch: The most chipper of the humans you've met. As uninformed as the others, but they at least recognize it was a team game of sorts. Though they may be a bit more informed now seeing as they apparently appeared on Derse. They had something to do with Vigil, Aaisha, and Scarlet. It was likely something intense seeing as the, now Scarlet obsessed, Serios woke up threatening to cull them. Maybe it was something to your mutual benefit. Could they resist Scarlet's mind control? They lost an arm to Vigil after hitting Scarlet. Possibly eaten entirely? You haven't heard of them since then. Lorcan Miviwa: Originally a stowaway to the session who turned out to be the real Bard of Hope rather than Antera. A pretty arrogant troll with an interesting, if naive, point of view. After quite the introduction and some black/pale vascillation, you settled into a moiraillegiance. She's stubborn though, far too stubborn at times. Her insistence on taking the word of Bothwell over her moirail led to her death. Then her insistence on taking Lorrea's word over yours about you ''put a real damper on things. It was promising at the start, but lately you've come to find the support necessary for a moiraillegiance all but missing. Your relationship status is presently in limbo until you can bare her presence again. Seriously, you went to her at one of your most vulnerable moments and she drew a goddamn line in the sand at listening to you for a few goddamn minutes before jumping in with the same goddamn opinions and biases of others that you went to her to talk about. Worse moirail than Lorrea. Bard of Hope. '''TWINKS' The Oracle/Libby: A mysterious being that may not be entirely organic called a "Twink". You've had quite the turbulent relationship since they'd first contracted you to steal the discs for Aaisha to enter the game. They've played the game in the past and both won and lost. Her motivations for helping you are that you'll rescue them and take them into the new universe you'll create. Risked her life to save Aaisha from Jack once he entered. She was thought dead until you heard from Serios after the mind control wore off. You really don't know how to feel about her as far as relationships go. Her flush crush for you as well as whatever bond you're looking for in her. You're flushed. Doesn't matter now though, she's entered that long awaited relationship with Serios. Your relationship with her is still going back and forth it seems. You had a moment with her and even kissed and not a full day later, she's conspiring to take your powers away. Her Alternate timeline self claims that she's black for you. You don't know how to feel about that. The feelings were fake, which is great. It's part of a web wound by Scarlet, Glissa, and Jack. Which is terrible. Got back in and struck out with her in two conversations. So things are back to normal, except they're never normal. You don't trust her present temperament to be legitimate. Jack: The first to contact you on the side of the humans, only they weren't. What was first thought to be an arrogant and well informed human has been proven to be a Twink. The jadeblood who ripped out Libby's eyes and killed her. Supposedly, you're their (second)highest priority target. They've claimed you as an apprentice and you won't argue for fear of death. He's supposedly trying to 'ruin' Lila(h). He acts like one of those cringe worthy fedora wearing humans from the memes, which scares you more than anything else about him, especially if Lila turns him down entirely. You may have to give in to the apprenticeship if Lila gives him her primer. They've already claimed you as an apprentice, then went and killed more of your friends. And they're working with Scarlet now. Oh Joy. Thief of Time and Lord of Doom. Vigil: The "Blue Eyed Beast". Another of the Twinks, like Jack and Libby. Vigil was of the Warrior caste, their frontline fighters. The big dumb brute type who'll use a variety of mutations in combat. Originally in a relationship with Libby until Scarlet got her way. A Space player and your killer. Scarlet: The final Twink you know of. They're of the Companion caste, meant to be the "matesprit" of the most powerful of Twink society. Originally promised to Jack, she took a devious turn and may have seduced Vigil. She once had possession of Serios til entry to the medium where he was freed. You've died as a result of her machinations. Pale with Jack? Bad fucking news. She made a roundabout attempt on Lorrea's life and killed Carayx in the process. Aaisha's stricken with stockholm syndrome. Alternate!Libby: Libby from an alternate timeline where you were matesprits. You like the idea of being able to have with her what you couldn't with the Libby of your this timeline, even though you've been told her time is short. She's not the Libby you already knew, though you can still muster up some flushed feelings towards her. There's a bit of a damper being put on those feelings due to the knowledge that she'd have killed herself and wrecked the session in the process if you hadn't chosen her. In addition to being forced out of your established matespritship especially at such a time. You denied her and she killed herself. It's all but confirmed at this point that she was Glissa's ploy. Likely herself or a nameless Terror. HORROR TERRORS Glissa: Fuck that bitch. You swear you'll make her suffer. Ariadne/Ari: Your "friend". You'd have left out the air quotes, but in their bid to save you from your punishment, they started acting rather suspicious. When you were displeased, they grew irritated with you, too. And may have phrased a few things in a suspicious way. You later made your own deal with them, much to everyone's annoyance, and your own disgust. Not that you didn't have a damn good reason and no one can take that from you. So Ari's suspicious as hell and owns your ghost, with a controlling interest in both yours and Aaisha's waking selves, too. Lorrea's matesprit. You've tried trusting them and sincerely making up for upsetting them, no such luck. They're definitely holding some kind of grudge against you, so that's fun. OOC Contact OOC handle: lovecraftianLifter Skype: Markell.w Tumblr: http://www.Markellion.tumblr.com